Chapter 3: From Russia with Vengeance
Alan walked down the same streets as he did this morning. The whole way from the campus, he felt as though someone was watching his every move; had it always been there? He looked around, but saw nothing every time. With each step he took, he felt the stare get more intense; so intense, he had to stop walking and look around, of course to no avail. He raced the last street, and heard sounds behind: twigs snapping and leaves rustling. He swung open his door, jumped through while closing it behind him, and locked it tight. "Welcome home, honey." His mother called out from the laundry room. She came out with a half folded pair of his shorts. She walked over to him and hugged him, then saw the clock. "Why are you home so early, and why do you smell so bad?" He didn't answer. Instead, he walked upstairs to eliminate the sweat from his body. He took of his crimson shirt and tan pants, which he was surprised no one else were wearing what he was (except for those without a hangout), even though he was instructed to wear them at all times by the letter from the principal himself (it was the secretary that wrote the letter and sent it out, though). He looked outside his window, after he took off his shirt, and saw a shadow move from the benches. He felt like he had a stalker, but... who would want to stalk the silent kid no one cared about. He closed the blinds to his room and lied down on his bed. His head started to pound. He closed his eyes, and tried to get rid of his headache. Then he heard the knocking: One, two, three. Silence filled the room after the third knock. One, two... three. He knew it wasn't in his now, no, those knocks were real. One, two, three. Each knock grew louder and louder. One, two, three, four. They stopped, and his eyelids began to feel heavy. He fell asleep. He dreamed of the school, and everything that happened to him before this day, unaware of the person outside. ---- She sat in the bushes, watching his every move. The minute he walked out of his house to when he met the cowgirl; she has seen it all. Was it actually him? He's changed so much from back in her home country. She could remember back then, when she was still in training, all the times she easily beat him. Now he's here, what is the meaning of this atrocity? She heard movement behind to her left and pulled the green cover over her and remained silent. She looked out from underneath the cover and saw the tips of shoelaces. She followed the laces up to the legs and then to the hips before the person rolled her over with their shoe. She looked up and saw the face of the cowgirl. "What in tarnashins are ya doin'?" She asked. She looked down at the girl with disbelief and arms crossed. The other girl gave a nervous smile before jumping to her feet. "Если хочешь знать, шпионаж. It's what I do best, like I did back in Mother Russia." She said with a strong Russian accent. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go back to my rival." "Who are ya babblin' 'bout?" Abigail said, raising an eyebrow. The other girl stared at her, then started to laugh in her face. "As if I'd tell you, сука... But if you really must know, it's a guy I've been searching for years for." The girl said, looking up at Alan's window. She growls under her breath and starts to walk away when Abigail grabs her shoulder. The girl catches Abigail's wrist and flips her over her shoulder. Abigail lied still on her back, wind knocked out of her, and the other girl walks away, smirking to herself. ---- He woke up, and looked out the window; it was still day time. His head was still pounding and it was even worse than before. The whole room spun as he stood up. He made his way to his door and opened it up. The hallway seemed to expand with each step he took. He leaned against the wall as he walked, nearly falling multiple times, until he finally made it to the bathroom. He opened the door, stepped into the shower, and turned it on. The lukewarm water rained down on him, helping his head go down slightly. He stayed under the direct waterfall for a while, evetually clearing his headache. When he stepped out of the shower, he could see the door was ajar. Did he leave it like that? He opened it fully and walked out in his towel, having no underwear underneath. He walked down the hall and noticed the door. It looked the same way as the bathroom door. It scared him, almost made him not want to go inside his room, but he overcame his nerve and walked in. Nothing was changed, or so that he could see. He walked slowly over to his dresser and stood there. He could feel the stares from before, but they were even closer. Shivers ran down his spine as he opened his drawer and pulled out another pair of underwear to put on. Just as he managed to put them on, she attacked him from behind and pinned him down on the bed. He squirmed to get out, but she tightened her grip. "So you think you can come over and get the leg up on me? You're lucky I don't just kill you right now; instead," she said as she pulled out her switchblade in the form of a ruler, "I'll give you a minute to reason why I shouldn't spray your blood everywhere." "But... Who are you?" He asked, confused as all hell. He could feel the blade press against his neck and her breath into his ear. "You know who I am, you bastard. You killed my family, and made me be sent over here. You're going to die for what you did. And I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer and the look on your face," said the girl as she flipped him over, still holding him down, "You.." She let him up, puttin her switchblade away. "Мне очень жаль. I thought you were someone else..." She turned away shamefully. "I didn't mean to startle an innocent person like you.. I'll just leave now, and for your own good, don't follow me." She left his room and disappeared around the corner; he stared in confusion. He got a fresh uniform on and ran after her.